


reel against your body's borders (i know you hate this place)

by dragonsGeist



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, No Breakout AU, Shifter AU, Vore, carlos just wants in his gf's Belly and thats okay, nonfatal vore, reluctant pred, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsGeist/pseuds/dragonsGeist
Summary: Title taken from To Be Alone by Hozier-Jill Valentine was no stranger to nightmares, not by any stretch of the imagination. They were the kind of nightmares that pulled her out of sleep, leaving her heart fluttering like a bird trying to flee from a cage, leaving her breathless as she sat up straight. She hissed when a stinging pain shot through her spine, gritting her teeth as her world seemed to shrink around her. It was her dreadful stress response, every nightmare, every panic attack ended with her awkwardly hunched over in the uncomfortable space that was her bedroom--this'll probably be cross-posted to my vore blog : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/maws-over-pawz tommorow, i am Tired as hell
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Kudos: 13





	reel against your body's borders (i know you hate this place)

Jill Valentine was no stranger to nightmares, not by any stretch of the imagination. They were the kind of nightmares that pulled her out of sleep, leaving her heart fluttering like a bird trying to flee from a cage, leaving her breathless as she sat up straight. She hissed when a stinging pain shot through her spine, gritting her teeth as her world seemed to shrink around her. It was her dreadful stress response, every nightmare, every panic attack ended with her awkwardly hunched over in the uncomfortable space that was her bedroom 

She hated how it made everything around her feel small and fragile, how it made her feel like a monster in comparison, as if she was too big for her body. Jill leaned her head back, hair barely avoiding brushing the ceiling and cursed under her breath. It felt like a curse, hell, it probably was a _curse_

She felt her face fall when she heard footsteps, suddenly reminding her that Carlos could NOT find her like _this_ , a towering mess of limbs trying to keep still and hardly move so that her apartment―admittedly already in disrepair―from collapsing around her. Though, Carlos being terrified of her and the way it didn’t set right in her stomach was a far more pressing matter

She swallowed nervously when she met Carlos’s gaze from her doorway, and on instinct, she slumped, carefully, to make herself look smaller. Still looking for any sign of fear in his eyes, waiting for him to bolt. Nothing.

Rather, he walked closer, placing a warm hand on her wrist, which, in turn, made her breath hitch, made her want to pull away “Mind telling me what happened while I was away, Supercop?” his voice was soft, the way it always got when he was comforting her, or when he was soothing a scared child in the shelter

Jill huffed, rolling her eyes at the nickname “Is having a trauma-induced nightmare, and being rudely awoken by it a good excuse?” she answered. Carlos blinked, shaking his head and grinning at the taller of the two “A completely valid excuse, Ms. Valentine” Carlos replied, lightly patting the larger limb beneath his hand

She’d been about to reply, though, a low growl from her middle had beat her to the catch, she winced inwardly. She’d forgotten to eat before she fell asleep, she placed her free hand on her stomach, hoping that in some way it would ease her hunger. It didn’t.

“You didn’t eat again, did you?” Carlos inquired, Jill only grimaced “Y’know, normal food isn’t probably...gonna fill you at that size, right?”

Jill swallowed dryly, knowing what the man was implying “Carlos _no_ , I don’t—What if I hurt you?” Carlos exhaled sharply, looking at her pointedly “Didn’t stop you before” that much was true, and it made the woman pout “I wasn’t _starving_ , before” she retorted.

Carlos understood why she was hesitant, though, she was afraid of hurting him, at her size, it was probably hard not to be afraid of hurting someone ten times smaller than you were “Jill, I promise I’ll be safe in there, just please trust me on this”

Jill set her jaw, huffing “Fine. But if I feel that you’re not safe for a second, you’re getting coughed up” she groused, splaying her hand palm up so that the smaller of the two could climb on, Carlos snorted “Sure, supercop” he replied, delicately moving to climb into her palm, her fingers curling upwards protectively, to keep him from falling off (which, to be frank, he wasn’t _planning_ on it) as she lifted her hand closer to her lips, carefully opening her maw. Revealing soft, pinkish flesh, arched sets of teeth framing the tongue and even darker throat, He wouldn’t lie that no matter how many times he’d been face to face with it. It was still intimidating, but it didn’t dissuade him any less, he knew he’d be safe, was safe. He felt the palm beneath him tilt, feeling himself slide forwards onto the sizeshifter’s tongue, the muscle accepting him gently, not with hungry intent, before sealing him in darkness

Jill couldn’t stop the low rumble that rose from her chest, some predatory instinct rooted deep within proud that nobody could have her prey, have _Carlos_ for themselves. He was all hers, sealed behind her jaws where nobody could find him. Protectiveness swelled in her chest at the thought as she gently prodded at Carlos with her tongue, her makeshift way of asking for Carlos’s approval to swallow

Two taps on the surface of her tongue was all the encouragement she needed, giving Carlos a light, reassuring nudge before she tilted her head and swallowed softly, feeling the man’s form slip comfortably into her throat, lightly tracing the bump with a finger as she felt him him slip past her collarbone, deeper into her chest

Soon enough, Carlos slipped into the warm chamber that seemingly cradled him, the walls gently contorting around him as he shifted to get comfortable in the cavernous space, a sated gurgle resonating in the darkness

Jill swiped her tongue over her lips like a cat, before letting her hand settle protectively over her middle “You good?” she inquired softly, kneading at Carlos beneath her skin. Carlos yawned, before placing a hand on the nearest wall, the flesh quivering at his touch ever slightly “M’good, Supercop, don’t worry” he answered, and the shifter around him hummed, content that the mercenary was safe, as safe as he could be in a place built to break down and destroy, beneath her ribs and under her heart.


End file.
